The use of hybrid and fully electric powered vehicles means a bank of batteries carrying very high voltages is required. In the event of a vehicle crash, the electrical current flowing from the batteries can become a serious hazard particularly as the current flows can be shorted to electrify a vehicle chassis with very high voltage. This creates a hazard for the occupants as well as emergency personnel responding to the accident. The possibility of electrocution or of the combustion of flammable material is an extreme risk. Ideally, the risk can be minimized if the flow of electricity can be disrupted, preferably near the source or in the case of electric vehicles, near the batteries.
A manual off switch is unreliable for many reasons, because the driver may be incapacitated and emergency personnel may not be able to safely access such a switch.
An object of the present invention is to have the disruption of high voltage electrical currents to occur automatically in the event of a crash and to do so in a very low cost and reliable way to protect the vehicle, its occupants and those emergency personnel responding to the accident.
The disconnection of the electrical currents has to happen in a really short time <2 ms, to avoid any damage of the connected electric system, for instance the onboard electronics of the vehicle. This invention simultaneously extinguishes the electrical arcs caused by a gas flow immediately after cutting the electrical connection while suppressing the heat generated by using the filters to cool and a piston to squeeze the electrical arcs between piston and cylinder.